Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds take secret pictures of the the kids to create a calendar. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny *Plank *Jimmy *Sarah *Nazz *Rolf *Victor (debut) *Lee *May *Marie Locations *Eddy's House *Ed's House *Nazz's House *Rolf's House *The Trailer Park *The Lane Plot So the Eds are rummaging through the attic and stumble across an old camera, Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures so they can have calendars to sell to make a profit. One is for wealth for Eddy and another is to buy some Jawbreakers which is their favorite candy! The Eds start taking pictures which soon causes some mayhem including both Plank Sarah and Victor going mad. Then Kevin gets back at them by chasing them on his bike and the Eds soon end up in a sewer leading to the trailer park. The Eds arrive at the trailer park after coming out of the sewers. They attempt to take a snapshot of the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught and having a photo of them in wigs being shown to the the kids. They become embarrassed and wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day. Quotes *'Eddy': screams ''"AHHHHHHH! ''(runs away) Plank's gone mad!" Ed and Edd: screams ''"YAAAH! ''(run away) Plank's gone mad!! AAAH!" ---- *'Jonny': in bath with you-know-who, dazed by Eddy's camera flash "D'you think they saw anything, Plank?" ---- *'Edd': & strung up on the Kanker washing line "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Kevin: '"Hey, dorks!" (Eddy takes a picture of him) "I CAN'T SEE!!!" crashes "''Real smooth, Ed-head." '''Eddy': "Sorry, Kevin." Kevin: "Oh, you'll be sorry, twerp!" takes another picture of Kevin "Stop moving!" trips on a bottle, crashes into the garbage can, then rolls away '' ''Ed: "Oh, let's take more pictures!" Edd: "We can make I.D. cards." Eddy: "Nah, there's gotta be a way of turning pictures into profits!" on a calendar ''"Hey, I just stepped in on my best idea yet!" '''Ed and Edd': "Huh?" ' Eddy': "Let's make a calendar! We take picture of kids and sell 'em back to them!" '' a telephone pole'' *'Edd': "The photo safari... begins." ' Ed': "Hey, where did you guys go?" ---- *'Kevin': his bike down the hill to get the Eds "I've got you dorks! Uh-oh!" garbage truck comes out of nowhere on the road and Kevin falls into it ---- *'Jonny': a book "How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a-" page, gasps "Oh my!" ' Eddy': "Smile!" a picture of Jonny ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!!!" cries at corner Eddy: "Hold that pose!" Ed: "Eddy, I don't think that's-" throws a doll house at the Eds Eddy: screams "EEEEKK!!" doll house hits Edd Ed: "Sarah, please don't throw things in the house!" doll's head sticks into his mouth Sarah: screams "EAT DOLLS!!" fly everywhere, Ed and Eddy run away Eddy: RUN!!! Edd: Sarah's gone mad! ---- *'Ed': "I am a werewolf! Oowwwwwwwww!" Eddy: "Hey Ed!" (takes picture of Edd and Ed) ---- *'The Kankers': "We're gonna make you pretty, we're gonna make you pretty, we're gonna make you pretty,.." ---- *'Rolf': "Get out of here, stupid!" takes a picture of Rolf and Rolf Falls into the Wiener Machine and comes out looking like a Weiner "I am a Weiner?!" Ed: a weiner "You are Rolf." Rolf: "Victor, we have Poachers!" Trivia/Goofs *This episode was the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat. *Nazz was the only person whom the Eds didn't photograph successfully. *'Running gags': **Characters going mad. **Kevin chasing the Eds. **The Eds attempting to take photos at everyone. *When the Eds go to take the Kanker Sisters' picture, Eddy's camera is still intact, despite the Eds having fallen in sewage water, which would have ruined the camera. *To catch the Eds, Kevin hooks up a bunch of lights to his bike and a headlight and wears sunglasses and wears grey clothes (the clothes are seen again minus the sunglasses in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo). *When Kevin fell in the garbage truck, there was a complete chance that it would go to the dump. How did Kevin appear at the end of the episode laughing at the calendar with the others, very clean with his bike in such a short time? He could have jumped off with the bike as well. It is possible that Kevin cleaned himself off screen before. *Rolf was wiener after he fell in the machine, but in the end of the episode how did he turn back to normal? (Looks like we won't find out.) *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood the kids as the episode progresses, especially on Sarah, who doesn't even become dizzy. *The only reason Kevin is wearing a jacket and sunglasses and put headlamps on his bike is to protect him from Eddy's camara. *When the Eds said "It's Kevin!", Kevin's mouth moves, but words didn't come out. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Double-D during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Double-D didn't have a hat. *This episode is sometimes mistaken for season 5's "Smile for the Ed" or vice versa. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Edd was on top of Ed, it may have inspired the Tower of Eddy in "Ed, Ed and Away" and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the Eds were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeves (you can see that in other episodes when those two come in contact with water that soaks them). *'Rolf's customs in this episode': It is a daily chore to make sausage using the machine. A goat is treated like a pet dog (love, protection etc.). *The music playing in Nazz's room is the same music playing in Eddy's room in the episode "An Ed is Born". Gallery File:Plank_mad.jpg|"Plank's gone mad!" File:Uber_kevin.jpg|Kevin's new sunglasses and jacket. File:Trailerpark.jpg|The Trailer Park Category:Episodes Category:Season 1